Invulnerability
The power to be immune to all forms of physical damage. Opposite to Mortality. Not to be confused with Immortality, although some users are Immortal. Perfect variation to Enhanced Durability. Also Called * Absolute Durability * Impenetrable Skin/Impervious Skin * Imperviousness * Indestructibility * Invincibility * Physical Indestructibility/Imperviousness/Invincibility/Invulnerability * Unbreakable * Unharmable Capabilities The user is immune to any/all forms of physical damage/harm, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. Applications * Contaminant Immunity * Cutting Immunity * Disease Immunity * Elemental Immunity * Energy Immunity * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Strength * Explosion Immunity * Impact Immunity * Internal Invulnerability * Intravenous Exoskeleton * Pain Suppression * Physical Force Immunity * Pressure Immunity * Temperature Immunity * Thermal Resistance * Unbreakable Bones * Unbreakable Skin * Vacuum Adaptation * Vacuum Immunity Techniques * Indivisibility: to never be physically divided. Variations * Absolute Invulnerability: be immune to any kind of damage. * Absolute Defense: users body simply blocks any and all attacks. * Bulletproof Durability: a form of invulnerability that only applies to gunfire. * Conditional Invulnerability: be invulnerable under certain conditions. * Damage Negation: negate damage the user may receive. * Density Manipulation: increase one's density to make it much harder and more difficult to be harmed. ** Density Infinitum: exponentially scaling density. * Cutting Immunity: be immune to cutting damage. * Elasticity: users body simply absorbs attacks. * Immutability: the ability to be impervious to all forms of external physical change. * Impact Absorption: absorb mechanical and physical impacts. * Intangibility: becoming intangible to allow all offensive attacks to phase through. * Mobile Invulnerability: a form of invulnerability that only works if the holder of the power is in motion * Nigh Invulnerability: be immune to almost all kind of damage. * Reactive Invulnerability: a form of Invulnerability that only works if the user is in danger. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Heal rapidly from any wound * Reliant Invulnerability: be indestructible as long as a certain target exists. * Selective Invulnerability: a form of invulnerability that only works on a certain attack, similar to Evolution. * Supernatural Durability: be supernaturally durable. * Temporary Invincibility: a form of invulnerability that only works for a limited period of time. Levels * Invulnerability * Dual Impregnability * Nigh Invulnerability * Absolute Invulnerability Associations * Absolute Defense * Defense Powers * Immobility * Immortality * Immutability * Physical Force Immunity * Reflective Immutability * Self-Molecular Manipulation * Undeformability * Unfettered Body Limitations * May be weak against Invulnerability Negation/Immunity Bypassing/Invulnerability Bypassing. * Doesn't mean immortality unless otherwise bestowed. * Being unable to get physically harmed may make the user reckless and overconfident . * May be vulnerable to toughness-altering abilities such as Fortitude Weakening, Density Manipulation or even Carbon Manipulation. * Users of Absolute Strength/Absolute Attack can inflict damage. * May still be affected by Death Inducement. * Unless combined that resist/negate it (Immobility, Pushback Resistance) user can be thrown around by attacks. * May be vulnerable to certain conditions, substances or simply have a place that is vulnerable to damage. * May become Immobile. * May require learning defenses to particular dangers. * May be vulnerable to telepathic abilities. * May be vulnerable to soul-based abilities. * May only protect against external attacks, so internal attacks, such as Internal Rupturing, Dehydration, and Deoxygenation, may be able bypass this ability. * May still feel pain. Known Users See Also: Made of Iron, Nigh-Invulnerability and Super Toughness. Cartoons/Comics Live Television/Movies Known Items Gallery Anime/Manga Broly unaffected by Gohan's punch.gif|Broly's (Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming) Legendary Super Saiyan form, reinforces his body with tremendous ki to the point where he is completely unaffected by Son Gohan' SSJ powered punch to his face. Third Raikage's Lightning Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) is virtually immune to any attacks grants to his '' Lightning Chakra Armor.'' Kakuzu (Naruto) hard skin.gif|Kakuzu (Naruto), using Earth Spear, is invulnerable to all physical damage, aside from Lightning Release techniques. Luffy's Rubbery Defense.gif|As a Rubber Human, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is invulnerable to conventional gunfire and physical attacks. Ace's Mera Mera Defense.gif|Logia Devil Fruit Eaters (One Piece), like Portgas D. Ace, are all practically invulnerable due to their individual elemental Devil Fruit powers. Mr 1 Daz Bones.png|Because of the powers of the'' Dice-Dice no Mi'', Daz Bones (One Piece) is immune to bullets, slashing and physical attacks. One Piece Tekkai Infobox.png|Masters of Six Powers/Rokushiki (One Piece) can use the Tekkai/Iron Body technique to make their bodies invulnerabilty and indestructible. Monster Chopper.jpg|While in his Monster Point form, Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) possesses a body so hardened that all attacks bounce off of his without him even recoiling. Jozu (One Piece) diamond.gif|Thanks to the power of the Diamond Diamond no Mi, Jozu (One Piece) can become diamond to block any and all attacks. File:Kaido_attempting_suicide.gif|Besides being one of the most powerful and feared Four Emporers/Yonko in the world, Kaido (One Piece) is also known for his indestructible body. Demonstrating during one of his many infamous suicide attempts when he jump off a sky island… Kid Alliance facing Kaido.png|…and came out completely unscathed despite landing face first. File:Big_Mom_endurance.PNG|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) has a near invulnerable body, being able to withstand cannon blasts and thunderbolts as though nothing, except when she is emotionally vulnerable or when starved from extended hunger pangs. Vinsmoke Super Soldiers.png|Born with steel-like exoskeletons, the Vinsmoke Siblings (One Piece) are all incredibly indestructible, each of them immune to conventional firearms and blades. One-Punch Man v2-148.jpg|Saitama (One-Punch Man) withstanding Hammerhead's punch… File:Saitama_vs_SeaKing.gif|…and more. Akua Immune to Fire.jpg|By delaying her existence via Dimensional Manipulation, Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire II) is immune to all harm, even intense flames. Presea6.jpg|Presea Combatir (Tales of Symphonia) is completely invulnerable to all harm because of her special ability, Suppress. Yaya Super Form.jpg|Because of Kongouriki, Yaya's (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) skin is virtually invulnerable to physical attacks, she can only be harmed by automaton's magic. Image-171.jpg|Even after being crushed into a cube by Junkman, Painman (Kinnikuman) comes out unscathed and buffs out back to his normal shape. Huanglongmon.jpg|Huanglongmon's (Digimon) scales are made from a unique, indestructible ore. This makes Huanglongmon invulnerable to any conventional damage. Comics Bulletproof Durability by Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) Supergirl, the Girl of Steel.JPG|Supergirl (DC Comics) Invulnerability by Mon-El.jpeg|Lar Gand/Mon-El (DC Comics) Invulnerability by Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) Invulnerability by Thor.JPG|Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics) World Eater.png|Galactus (Marvel Comics) Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel Comics) Invulnerability by the Sliver Surfer.jpg|The Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) takes a blow to the face from She-Hulk and remains unfazed. Colossus' virtually invulnerable..jpg|In his Steel form, Colossus (Marvel Comics) is virtually invulnerable. Unbreakable Skin by Rogue.jpg|After absorbing Ms.Marvel's Kree based super powers, Rogue (Marvel Comics) gained her incredible invulnerability. Unbreakable Skin by Luke Cage.jpg|Luke Cage's (Marvel Comics) unbreakable skin allows him to take an explosion to the face... Imvulnerability by Luke Cage.jpg|...and shrug off a laser bolt. Invulnerability by Sentry.jpg|The Sentry (Marvel Comics) Invulnerability by Gladiator.jpg|Gladiator (Marvel Comics) Invulnerability by Tombstone.jpg|Tombstone (Marvel Comics) Density Invulnerability by Kimura.jpg|Kimura (Marvel Comics) uses density control to compact her molecules increasing Mass (weight) while keeping intact her Volume (size by length, width, and dept) in effect increasing her Density (damage durability) making her virtually indestructible and impervious. Miss. America.jpeg|America Chavez (Marvel Comics) Emma Frost 041.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) Brit by Cliff Rathburn.jpg|It is impossible to damage Brit (Image Comic) through any means, including magma, falling buildings, and strong attacks. Invulnerability by Invincible.JPG|Invincible (Image Comics) taking all of Dark Wing's exoskeleton-powered punches. Invulnerability by Allan the Alien.jpg|Allen the Alien (Image Comics) surviving all his death sentences while in a Viltrumite Prison. Cartoons Annihilator.jpg|The Annihilator (Justice League: Unlimited) is invulnerable to every attack due to its magical armor, making it practically invincible. 224964-54307-juggernaut super.jpg|Juggernaut (X-Men: Evolution) Aku Samurai Jack.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) can only be harmed by Jack's mystical samurai sword. File:Grandfather_(KND_Codename_Kids_Next_Door)_big.png|Grandfather (Codename: Kids Next Door) was invulnerable to all physical damage, as even having a giant moon base worth 39 gazillion tons of red hot metal and duct tape dropping on him did not do any harm. Shendu.png|Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) can only be harmed by magical weapons. UnzappableHats.jpg|King Koopa's henchmen (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) all wearing Unzappable Hats, which render the wearer invulnerable. HatredMaskCGI.jpg|The Oni Mask of Hatred (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) turns the user's skin into invulnerable magma armor. MoSUltraMask.png|Harumi (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred. Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) armor.jpeg|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Humungousar, Ultimate Humungosaur, Four Arms and Ultimate Aggeregor's durability. Kevin's Durability.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Diamondhead's and Four Arms' durability. Ultimate Aggregor.png|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Movies Superman (Invulnerability).gif|Superman (Superman Returns) is invulnerable to all forms of damage done to him aside from his well-known weakness kryptonite. The Commander.jpg|The Commander (Sky High) Will Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Sky High) Metro Man.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) G-Girl.jpg|Jenny Johnson/G-Girl (My Super Ex-Girlfriend) Brandon Breyer (Brightburn).JPG|Brandon Breyer/Brightburn (Brightburn) hasn't received a single wound or sickness from the time he was a child, wounded once in his entire life by the material from the small spaceship he arrived in. Meteor Man.jpg|Meteor Man (Meteor Man) Hancock.jpg|John Hancock (Hancock) File:Freddy_Kruger_(A_Nightmare_On_Elm_series)_Claws.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) is virtually unkillable in the dream world, being only killable if brought into the real world, however, each time he just returns to the dream world. Live Television SuperDurabilityWillowShattersGlassonGlory.gif|Glory (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is sprayed with mirror shards and suffers nothing but damage to her dress. Jim-infobox.png|Jim Powell (No Ordinary Family) can be immune to physical attacks, such as bullets, falling from heights and being run over by a speeding van without sustaining injury. Captain Man.png|Captain Man/ Ray Manchester is indestructible after going through the Dentitizer Video Games 547px-Flooder.jpeg|Flooders (Splatoon) 696px-Squee-G1.jpeg|Squee-Gs (Splatoon) Other SCP-019 - The Monster Pot.jpg| SCP-019 - The Monster Pot (SCP Foundation) is absolutely impossible to smash or melt for unknown reason. SCP-096 - The Shy Guy.jpg|Despite looking slender and scrawny, SCP-096 - Shy Guy’s (SCP Foundation) durability is infinite, withstanding the blast of a AT-4 HEDT Anti-Tank Gun, and took thousands of bullets without injuries. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Immunities Category:Enhancements Category:Support Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries